


Dulce locura (Sweet madness)

by livia_bj



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, and fluffy, porny/erotic drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj/pseuds/livia_bj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for 3x06<br/>What happens later that night, after Aramis and Porthos had their little street performance. Considering how tired Porthos looks the next morning, and Aramis not even bothering to put a shirt on.... It had to be a good night.<br/>A porny intimate moment.<br/>Some Spanish.<br/>And fluffy feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulce locura (Sweet madness)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker and writing porn is kinda hard.  
> Be kind to me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Porthos drank generously from the bottle and put it aside. In no time Aramis’ lips were on his, soft and warm, tasting the wine.

It was good wine; sweet and strong. They bought it with the money they got from their little street performance or, more likely Aramis’ performance, since all Porthos had to do was throwing the bottles in the air and stand there looking beautiful and attractive.

Aramis sank down and rested his weight on Porthos’ lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him again. They savoured the wine in each other’s lips and mouths. Slowly.

They were naked on the bed; bare skin sensitive to every touch and caress. It was a hot summer night and the window was open, the room in the dark except for a couple of candles laid on the bedside table providing a dim light that made the atmosphere intimate and relaxed.

Porthos slid his hands up his lover’s back and tangled his fingers in those dark long waves that were driving him crazy since Aramis got back with them, with him. He changed his position a little bit so he could get closer, making the kiss deeper. He heard Aramis moaning contentedly. 

“So sweet.” He murmured against his mouth.

“Thank you.”

“I mean the wine.”

Porthos chuckled and kissed him again. He captured Aramis’ mouth and playfully bit his lower lip before licking it. Aramis tilted his head a little bit, changing the angle, and Porthos tongue invaded his mouth with new energy. It was a deep kiss, wet and open mouthed, but not hurried. Aramis playfully rolled his hips and Porthos arched his back a little; they both moaned softly before pulling away to catch their breath back. Still their foreheads rested together.

“Dulce locura.”

Aramis said with a languid sigh, caressing Porthos face softly.

“Mmm?”

“Sweet madness you made me feel.”

Porthos blushed.

“Must be the wine.”

“No. It’s just you.” He rubbed his nose slightly against Porthos’ and kissed him once more. “Mi dulce locura.”

“You’re drunk.”

Aramis smirked.

“I’m horny. And I want to ride you.”

Porthos quivered, the sound of that honeyed voice, of those words, went straight to his crotch and made his cock harder. Aramis felt it pressing against the curve of his ass and bit his lower lip. He leaned to the side to grab the oil, Porthos grasped his wrist.

“We should close the window.”

“No. The risk makes me so hard…”

Porthos looked down at his erect cock and licked his lips.

“I know that. We’ll have to be quiet, then.”

Aramis didn’t say more; he got the oil and poured some on his hand, he slicked Porthos’ thick shaft and spent a couple of minutes masturbating him, until the musketeer grasped his wrist again. That was too much. Aramis let out a little laugh and with a last move, added some more oil already mixed with pre-cum.  Then he grabbed again the bottle of wine and had a drink before placing himself back on Porthos’ lap and sitting on his cock.

Slowly he took every inch, burying himself to the hilt and smiling blissfully.

“You okay?”

“Hmmm…. Perfect.”

He grinned and started moving. Porthos was half sitting against the headboard and held his hips gently. He looked up mesmerised; Aramis was keeping a slow luxuriating pace, his eyes closed and still smiling, his head slightly tossed back. The only sound surrounding them now were their heavy ragged breaths and the bed cracking underneath.

They lost track of time, lost in each other.

Suddenly Aramis opened his eyes and started increasing the pace, bouncing on Porthos’ cock, his hands flat against the headboard, and they both can’t help letting out small whiny whimpers echoing in the room together with the louder now bed cracking. Then, as sudden as he begun, he stopped. Porthos wanted to protest, but Aramis put a finger on his lips to hush him. Porthos kissed and liked it while he watched Aramis once more reaching for the bottle of wine.

 

He swallowed too much and the red liquid ran down his beard and chin and to his chest, leaving a sweet track. Immediately Porthos sat tall and licked the wine from his lovers’ sweaty skin. He licked all the way up, from his chest to his neck. He bit his collarbone and sucked the pale soft skin that right away turned red. Aramis gasped. Porthos gripped his hips harder, hard enough to leave marks, and thrusted making Aramis let out a high pitched cry. With the change of angle Aramis could feel the head of Porthos’ cock hitting the right place.

“Shhh!”

Porthos used his strength to arch his hips forward and back; it was now his turn to set a faster pace. Aramis gripped the headboard and let his head fall on his lover’s shoulder. He bit him there and started lifting his hips and riding him as fast as he could. Porthos slid a hand between their bodies and grabbed his rock hard cock.

“Shit!”

“Shhhh!”

“I’m coming, Porthos, I’m coming.”

Porthos jerked him a few times and felt Aramis’ body tensing, clutching around his own cock, he let out a strangled cry as he came over Porthos’ hand and both their stomachs.

Aramis’ head was clouded and barely had time to register how Porthos harshly lifted him up and flipped him down onto his stomach. He held himself on his fours out of instinct while Porthos fucked him against the mattress, slamming into him, until the orgasm overtook him and with a low deep grown shot his hot semen filling Aramis’ ass. He took a moment to catch his breath back, slipped his cock out and collapsed next to Aramis.

His lover turned his head to look at him with dreamy eyes.

“Don’t go too far. I’m so open… Filled with cum and ready for more.”

Porthos didn’t look surprised.

“Are you in one of those moods?”

“Maybe.” Aramis teased.

Those moods were nights during which Aramis seemed to never have enough. When he only wanted Porthos to use him again and again. Until they both were on the verge of fainting due to exhaustion and sleep deprivation.

“Well, my big cock needs some rest.”

Aramis let out a little laugh and sat up onto his elbow to face his lover. He was laying down with his eyes closed.

“Porthos?”

“Mmm?”

“Would you do anything for me?”

“Anything.”

He answered immediately, his eyes still closed.

“Will you marry me?”

Porthos sat up, suddenly very awake.

Aramis was expecting him to ask _what??_ Or at least to have the decency to look surprised or shocked by such a very important question. However, his lover remained unimpressed, a perfect poker face. The marksman lifted his eyebrows.

“I know I have nothing to offer you other than my heart, but…”

“On one condition.”

Even his voiced seemed calm! That was not what one expects from the other when you’re proposing!

Aramis swallowed and waited for him to keep talking.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

They looked at each other knowing perfectly well the full meaning behind those words.

“I will… I mean, I won’t!... I mean, I don’t!”

“And making love tonight is the only ceremony we are having. We don’t need anything else.”

 “Can I least give you a ring?”

Porthos took a moment to consider the question.

“Only if this ring serves to join us together. Not to tie us to each other.”

Aramis looked pensive.

“That’s pretty much the way we are living now.”

Porthos grinned.

“But we will be married.”

Aramis face lit up with a big smile.

“In that case…. I take thee, Porthos…”

Porthos busted out laughing.

“Come and take my cock.”

It was Aramis’ turn to laugh. He leaned over Porthos and kissed him; they shared a long sweet kiss.

“We are now husbands.”  Aramis stated with a silly smile.

“This is crazy.” Porthos shook his head in pretending disbelief.

“Dulce locura.”

“Yeah.”  Porthos kissed him again. “Dulce locura.”

 


End file.
